This invention relates to containers this invention relates to containers for collecting samples to be used for immunoassay and other analyte detectron.
A system for analyzing immunoglobulins, detecting hormones, therapeutic drug levels, drugs of abuse and other substances extracted from the oral cavity utilizing a pad and embodiments of a container for collecting samples to be used for an immunoassay are disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 641,739, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. One of the embodiments is a container in the form of a tube having a frangible nipple at the lower end. The tube has an open upper end forming an outwardly projecting annular rim or bead and a lower end forming a floor. The wall is preferably slightly tapered from the upper end to the floor. A nipple extends downwardly from the floor. At the center of the inside of the floor is a depression, preferably "V" shaped. The depression causes the base end of nipple to be weakened, thereby allowing the same to break off when sufficient pressure is applied. The floor preferably has a slight slope from the outside to the center. The container could be made of any suitable material such as polypropylene, polyethylene, polyethylene terephthalate (PET, PETG), polystyrene polycarbonate, glass, etc.
It has been found that breaking of the frangible nipple of the previous construction causes discomfort in the user due to the small size and the shape. There is also the possibility, however small, of injury to the user when the nipple is broken off.
The previous container was designed for use with a stopper of complex configuration. The stopper is hollow and comprises an upper shank portion which is closed at its upper end, the top extending radially outwardly to define an annular flange which is provided for gripping the stopper to remove it from the container. The diameter of the upper shank portion is approximately the same as that of the bead of the container. The upper shank portion terminates at its lower end in an annular shoulder. The lower shank portion extends downwardly from the shoulder.
A plurality of annular beads are formed on the lower shank portion. The lowest bead is pointed with the upper and lower faces being at different angles. The upper and lower faces are at different angles from the horizontal. The lower face tapers downwardly and inwardly from the apex of the bead to the inner wall of the stopper. The intermediate bead is also pointed with its upper and lower faces at different angles, preferably the same angles as the upper and lower faces of the bead. The upper bead, however, is shaped differently. The upper bead comprises a linear upper face, an essentially vertical linear middle face, and a linear lower face.
Not only is the configuration of the stopper complex, it has been found to be difficult to remove from, and replace in, the container.